Denyut Kesalahan
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Pengakuan Kaoru dibalik denyut nadi dan dentum jantungnya yang terasa salah. SentaroxKaoru/KaoruxRi-chan/ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer : **Yuki Kodama

**Title** : Denyut Kesalahan

**Rating** : T+

**Genre** : Hurt/comfort/Romance

**Warning** : Semi-canon, Oneshot, Kaoru POV, Shonen-ai alert, SentaroxKaoru slight KaoruxRiko.

**Summary** : aku, entah kenapa ingin mengakui sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak menyenangkan? Karena aku merasa ini tidak benar. Kenapa tidak benar? Itu karena dengan Sentaro, aku—/Kisah kecil tentang dentuman jantung yang salah.

.

..

...

**oOo**

.

..

...

Kaoru Nishimi. Ya, itu namaku.

Aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Sekarang tinggal di Kyushu. Bisa dibilang, aku cuma anak titipan, karena sekarang aku tinggal di rumah bibi. ayahku belum kembali dari 'perjalanannya' yang panjang sementara ibuku pergi entah kemana. Baiklah, aku tidak suka dengan _intro_ yang terkesan _gloomy_, jadi ku-_skip_ saja bagian hidupku yang ini.

Sudah lima bulan aku menetap di daerah yang penuh dengan bukit. aku punya dua orang teman, Sentaro dan Ri-_chan_, yang salah satunya sekarang telah menjadi pacarku.

Kalian tidak perlu menebaknya susah-susah, tentu saja yang kumaksud pacar adalah Ri-_chan_, karena Sentaro Kawabuchi itu laki-laki.

Sejak pertama kali pindah ke _East highschool_, aku sudah punya feeling bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. dan benar saja. Aku sempat mendapatkan penolakan sebanyak dua dari tiga kali pernyataan cintaku kepadanya. Aku sempat frustasi, malu untuk menemuinya saat ditolak dulu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tetap gigih untuk meluruhkan dinding perasaannya—seperti tidak punya rasa kapok untuk ditolak yang kesekian kalinya—hingga akhirnya bisa kuraih Ri-_chan_ itu.

Aku senang, sungguh. Selain karena perasaanku bisa tersampaikan, aku juga bisa membuat Ri-_chan_ melupakan perasaannya kepada Sentaro. Ya, itu benar. Sebelum aku datang, Riko-_chan_ sebenarnya sudah menyukai Sentaro sejak kecil. Jadi bisa dibilang, aku ditolak dua kali oleh Ri-_chan_ itu karena aku kalah _start_ dengan Sentaro untuk menemui gadis itu di dalam hidupnya. Hahaha.

Omong-omong, kami terlibat cinta segilima, sebenarnya. Sebelum perasaanku bersambut, Ri-_chan_ menyukai Sentaro. Sentaro menyukai Yurika-_san_—salah satu anak perempuan di sekolahku—dan Yurika-_san_ menyukai Jun-_san_—orang yang Sentaro anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Rumit memang, tapi segilima ini segera pecah setelah Ri-_chan_ menerimaku dan Jun-_san_ menerima perasaan Yurika-_san_. Semuanya bahagia. Ya … bahagia.

Tapi hanya Sentaro yang sendiri.

Awalnya, aku bersikap seolah menganggap permasalahan ini tidak pernah ada karena Sentaro sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia sudah tak memikirkan Yurika lagi. ia juga bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan malah mensyukuri hubunganku dengan Ri-_chan_.

Tapi—setelah satu bulan hubunganku dengan Ri-_chan_ berlalu, aku … entah kenapa ingin mengakui sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak menyenangkan? Karena aku merasa ini tidak benar. Kenapa tidak benar?

Kenapa?

Itu karena—

…

…

…

Dengan Sentaro—

Aku—

.

..

...

**oOo**

**Oneshot**

**Sakamichi no Apollon - Denyut Kesalahan**

**oOo**

.

..

...

"Kaoru-_kun_, hari ini kamu kelihatan bengong. Ada apa?"

Aku tidak menyadari panggilan Ri-_chan_—yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Bukannya aku tidak peduli dengan gadis itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal, hingga tak bisa bereaksi dengan sigap saat dipanggil seseorang.

"_Gomen_." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Ri-_chan_ meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejaku. Ia mendengus. Waktu istirahat di sekolah saat ini, jadi terasa canggung. Sudah limabelas menit kami tidak mengobrol dengan benar.

"_Ne_, kalau punya masalah, kamu bisa cerita padaku. Aku ini kan, pacarmu."

Sinar tatapan Ri-_chan_ yang berkaca-kaca membuatku sedikit tidak tahan. cantik. manis. Dia seperti Dewi. Atau bidadari, atau apalah itu. Tapi—ada yang salah dengan detak jantungku. Ya, ada yang salah.

Habisnya, ini—

"Hm … apakah wajahku terlihat bermasalah? Aku baik-baik saja."

Terdengar beraturan.

"Eh? Kamu yakin?"

Sekali anggukan dan senyum yang kubuat selebar mungkin, diharapkan bisa menampik kecurigaan Ri-_chan_ tentang aku. Semoga saja.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja."

"He eh."

Obrolan di istirahat kami kembali normal. Hari minggu Ri-_chan_ ingin mengajakku piknik ke atas puncak bukit di Kyushu. Ia bilang ini kencan balas dendam karena di minggu sebelumnya aku membatalkan acara jalan-jalan kami untuk izin selama seminggu, menemui ibuku—ibu kandungku yang kuceritakan 'pergi' di awal perkenalan itu.

"Aku akan buatkan _bento_ yang banyak untukmu." Ia tetap terlihat tulus dengan senyuman itu, "Supaya Kaoru-_kun_ bisa tumbuh besar seperti Sentaro."

Sentaro—kenapa, nama itu lagi?

"Rasanya … itu tidak mungkin." Aku memperlihatkan lenganku yang tiga kali lipat lebih kurus daripada Sentaro, "Monster besar itu makannya gila-gilaan. Lagipula ia juga berolahraga dengan memukuli orang. tentu saja badannya besar dan kuat."

Ri-_chan_ tergelak—masih dengan sisi feminimnya—mendengar celotehanku. Senang rasanya bisa membuat orang tertawa. tapi—di momen yang nyaris saja rileks ini, aku kembali dibuat tegang dengan kemunculan seseorang di ambang pintu kelas kami.

"_Bo_, Richie, Riko. _Ohayou_."

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutku, suara berat dan langkah berderap itu membuat seluruh inderaku menajam tiba-tiba. Disana, ia yang berwajah familiar dengan rambut seperti gandum dan garis rahang yang keras, berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi belakangku, persis. Ia juga menguap, sekali dua kali.

"_Mo_… Sentaro, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya bilang '_ohayou_' di jam pelajaran ketiga seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak suka matematika. Dan hari ini buku bahasa Jepangku tertinggal. Jadi aku men-_skip_ 2 pelajaran sebelum bahasa Inggris."

"Dasar… kau tidak boleh begitu, Sentaro."

"_Ma, ma_, Riko. Kau mulai terdengar seperti ibuku."

Pagi ini, seharusnya biasa saja, dengan percakapan yang biasa, tiada aneh, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi—entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa bereaksi seperti biasa.

"Riko, kenapa dengan orang itu? mendadak seperti udang kaku."

"Aku bisa dengar itu, bodoh!"

"Kau kan tidak perlu berteriak segala. aku juga bisa mendegarmu, tahu."

"…ck."

"_A-Ano_—Sentaro, K-Kaoru-_kun_—"

Aku berpaling, tidak tau harus berekspresi apa. Sentaro pasti menganggapku aneh. tidak, sebenarnya aneh juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi, mungkin saja … ia akan membenciku.

Ah …

Aku tidak mau dibenci olehnya.

"Oi, Riko. Richie kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Kukira ini cuma perasaanku saja kalau Kaoru-_kun_ terlihat aneh."

.

.

.

**SnA**

.

.

.

Dulu, aku sering membohongi diriku sendiri. Oke, kalau masalah 'dulu', sebenarnya apa yang sekarang menjadi kebohongan, dulu adalah kebenaran. Kalau kubilang, aku deg-degan tiap kali melihat Ri-_chan_, dulu, itu adalah benar. Tapi sekarang, aku baru bisa merasakannya jika aku memeluknya, atau berciuman dengannya. argh, aku memang brengsek. Dulu kupikir, asal masih bisa merasa deg-degan dengan Ri-_chan_, aku akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi sepertinya—spekulasiku salah fatal.

Semakin lama, aku semakin kehilangan perasaanku kepada Ri-_chan_. Mungkin karena berpelukan dan berciuman dengannya sudah menjadi hal yang _mainstream_, aku tidak lagi merasa spesial saat mengecup bibir ranumnya itu. Aku tahu aku bajingan jika mengatakan ini, tapi masa, aku harus menidurinya agar rasa deg-deganku dengan Ri-chan bisa kembali? demi Tuhan! Aku pasti sudah gila!

Aku menangkis sebuah saran yang bejat sejenis itu, dan mencoba untuk menyelami isi kepalaku dengan tenang disetiap waktu senggang—makanya aku sering terlihat bengong. Spekulasi pertamaku mengatakan, bahwa aku … mungkin sudah bosan dengan Ri-_chan_.

Satu masalah besar membuat benakku penasaran.

Diam-diam aku mengobservasi setiap gadis di sekolah ini untuk menguji perasaanku. Memang, banyak perempuan yang cantik dan manis di _East High_, tapi tak ada yang membuatku tertarik. Saat aku membandingkan seluruh gadis disekolahku dengan Ri-_chan_, entah kenapa, aku masih memilih Ri-_chan_. Jadi kukira, aku tidak bosan dengan Ri-_ chan_. Tapi—sekali lagi—kenapa? Kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal benakku?

Lalu, aku mulai menyadarinya ketika di musim gugur yang dingin, Sentaro datang ke rumahku sehari sebelum hari minggu—waktu kencanku dengan Ri-_ chan_ di bukit—tiba. Biasanya ia selalu datang lewat jendela kamarku, dengan memanjat sebuah pohon tua yang berada persis di depan muka jendela. Biasanya juga, ia selalu menjadi sosok yang sembunyi-sembunyi jika menemuiku di rumah bibi. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini ia memencet bel pintu depan rumah dan berteriak di depan rumahku.

"Permisi! Apa Richie-nya ada?"

Ia terus berteriak seperti itu, berulang-ulang. Aku terperanjat saat bibi datang menemuinya keluar dengan langkah yang berdemanan. Sambil setengah berlari, aku menyusul bibi.

"Cari siapa?" tanya bibi sedikit ketus. Yah, bibi memang tipikal wanita yang menilai seseorang berdasarkan _manner_ dan fisiknya. Sentaro yang saat itu terlihat seperti seorang _yankee_, tentu saja mendapatkan sambutan yang kurang menyenangkan dari bibi.

"Aku cari Rich—ehm, maksudku, Kaoru Nishimi. Dia ada?"

"Memangnya kau siapanya Kaoru?"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku … temannya Richie."

"Richie?"

"Aaa, maksudku Ka—"

"Sentaro."

Tubuh besar itu miring menatapku yang berada di belakang bibi persis. Senyumnya melebar,

"Oi! Richie! Aku punya permohonan. Boleh aku masuk?"

Ia terlihat tak acuh dengan wajah bibi yang sudah mengkerut. Bibi bilang, ia tidak suka dengan sosok barbar meskipun dalam pendapat pribadiku, Sen tidaklah seburuk itu.

"Ah…" aku menatap bibi, yang kini tengah memutar bola matanya. seperti mengatakan 'suka-sukamu lah' dengan ekspresi yang merendahkan. Tapi ya, siapa peduli dengan bibi. Lantas setelah itu, ia melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah dan membiarkanku—secara tidak langsung—untuk membawa Sen masuk. Aku langsung berjalan dengan kaki telanjang yang bergetar mendekati Sentaro untuk membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Tumben," ucapku datar sambil melepas rantai pada gerbang, "Ada apa kesini segala?"

Bisa kulihat tangan Sentaro yang mengerat kuat pada salah satu tangan ranselnya. ia membuat ekspresi yang sulit kemudian.

"Begini … aku—"

Wajahya berpaling, dengan semu tipis di kedua pipinya yang nyaris kasat.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat det—

"Oi, cepetan bilang, apa tujuanmu kesini!"

"Ini—" Sentaro mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan menunjukkan selembar kertas, "Kau tahu kan, ulangan sejarahku jelek. Aku harus remedial, atau aku akan tinggal kelas."

"Jadi—"

"Tolong!" ia menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah yang menunduk, "Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa mengajariku sampai bisa."

…

…

…

Bengong sebentar. Aku memerhatikannya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, namun tiba-tiba saja menyipit.

"Tidak biasanya kau peduli dengan nilai sekolah … mencurigakan."

"Argh! Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku tobat. Cepat! Ajari aku. Beri kisi-kisi yang tepat sasaran. Ya? ya? yaa?"

Sentaro memajukan tubuhnya dan mengguncang-guncang pundakku dengan kuat. Kacamata yang sedang kupakai sampai melorot karenanya. Sentaro cuma bisa minta maaf dan menepuk pundakku lalu tertawa seperti _French fries_, kering.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan gaduh dirumahku. Kau tahu kan aku punya sepupu yang menyebalkan."

Sentaro mengangguk semangat, lalu mengiyakan perintahku. Entahlah, perasaanku sempat senang, saat menggiringnya masuk ke dalam rumah ini.

.

.

.

**SnA**

.

.

.

Bibi dan Mariko tidak mau repot-repot turun tangan untuk melayani tamu seperti Sentaro. Jadi akulah yang membuatkan teh dan mengambilkan toples biskuit diruang tamu untuk dibawa ke kamarku. Ya, tentu saja untuk disuguhkan ke depan wajah _manly_ itu. Rosario di leher Sentaro yang berwarna hitam seperti berlian, berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu di kamarku. Saat ia bergerak untuk mengambil cangkir tehnya yang tergeletak diatas meja bundar kecil, Rosario itu bergemerincing—tidak keras, memang—tapi suaranya membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku merasa gugup, sesak.

"Oi, Sentaro. K-kau mau kesini untuk makan atau belajar?"

Ia menoleh sebentar kearahku, lalu tersenyum begitu lebar, "Dua-duanya. Hahaha!"

Aku beku. Entah kenapa urat di nadiku menjadi keras saat melihat ekspresinya yang kharismatik. Peluh keringat menetes di dahiku—padahal ini musim gugur—dan ludahku tertelan.

"Jangan bercanda! c-cepat buka bukumu halaman 107! Aku tidak akan mengatakan kisi-kisinya dua kali jadi pasang telingamu dengan baik."

"Hai, hai, Richie-_sensei_."

"Hmp."

Aku meneriakinya beberapa kali untuk menghapal bagian-bagian yang vital. Yah, kalau boleh jujur, Sentaro itu … tipikal orang yang tidak suka belajar. Jadi, memintanya untuk mengingat sebuah sub bab bukanlah perkara mudah. Ia lebih sering mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal-hal remeh dan terus mengunyah kue dimulutnya, sehingga hapalannya tidak bagus samasekali.

"Kau bisa serius tidak sih! Aku lelah mengajarimu seperti ini!"

"Ah, ya … maaf saja. Tapi ini memang batas kemampuanku."

"Ini bukan batas kemampuanmu. Kau hanya malas dan tidak fokus, Sen."

"HOAAAH! Sudahlaaaah…"

Ia merengek di tempatnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke langit kamar dan merebahkan punggungnya di atas karpet biru kamarku. Matanya

mengatup.

"Oi! Jangan bilang kau mau istirahat lag—"

"_Bo_, Richie … aku ingin kue."

"Hah?"

Aku memandangnya dengan wajah yang tidak percaya. Baru kali ini aku kedapatan tamu yang kurang ajarnya sampai kepantat-pantat.

"Kau memerasku, heh?"

Sentaro membuka kelopak matanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya, kepadaku. Sepasang bola mata yang cemerlang dengan pandangan lurus, rangka pipi yang

kokoh dan garis wajah yang … serius, sanggup melelehkan pertahananku. Sentaro yang sedang berbaring sambil melirik seperti itu kelihatan sangat—

…

…

…

Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak mau berpikir seperti ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Jangan lihat aku seperti itu."

Aku beranjak dari duduk dan berdebaman keluar kamar. Wajahku sudah merah—mungkin Sentaro pikir aku marah, atau bisa juga ia tidak sadar dengan semu di wajahku. Sial, aku tidak tahu kenapa berduaan di kamar dengan Sentaro yang berwajah seperti itu terasa … canggung. Ekspresiku jadi kaku, kalimat-kalimat yang ingin kuucapkan mendadak tertahan di ujung lidah.

Aku tidak bergutik di depannya yang begitu … tampan.

TIDAKKK!

Aku baru saja memuji seorang laki-laki dengan kata 'tampan'!

Tidaktidaktidaktidak. Sialan!

Baiklah, kurasa aku hanya iri sekaligus kagum dengan sosok Sentaro. Tapi—tidak, aku sedang membohongi diri. Sial, perjalananku yang ingin mengambil kue sisa di kulkas untuk Sentaro jadi di penuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran aneh begini.

.

.

.

**SnA**

.

.

.

"Sen, ini kuenya—"

Aku berhenti meneruskan kalimatku saat kulihat seorang Sentaro tertidur pulas dengan bersandar pada pinggir ranjang di kamarku. Cahaya matahari siang di musim gugur yang setengah redup masuk sedikit melalui celah-celah jendelaku dan menerpa wajah tegas Sentaro. Secara insting, aku berjalan mendekatinya, meletakkan piring kue Sentaro di meja bundar, dan duduk di depan sosoknya yang menutup mata.

Bulu matanya, panjang.

Napasnya berhembus dengan stabil. Aku melihat gerak dadanya yang naik turun.

Logikaku seolah mengabur, mataku tidak lagi melihat realita. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku terdorong untuk mencondongkan wajahku kepada wajah Sentaro yang terlihat damai. Condong, perlahan-lahan, hingga jaraknya sanggup membuatku merasakan deru napas Sentaro yang hangat.

Aroma kayu, tercium oleh indera pembauku.

Ah, kenapa aku merasa tertarik, sampai begini saja sanggup membuat detak jantungku bertabuh seperti _taiko_ yang dipukul keras. Kenapa?

Mulutku terbuka secara perlahan, tidak lebar, hanya seadanya. Tanpa mengindahkan apa itu norma dan etika, aku memajukan kembali kepalaku, hingga bibirku bisa menyentuh bibir Sentaro yang sebelumnya tak terjangkau.

"Kh.." rasanya … kering.

Tapi aku tak ingin menyelesaikannya secara kilat. Seperti ada hipnotis yang memintaku untuk bertahan—sedikit—lebih lama, ketika menciumnya.

Gerak. Aku membuka mata, dan melihat jari-jari Sentaro yang bergerak. Mata pemuda itu memang masih terkatup rapat, tapi tetap saja, secara spontan, kulepas bibirnya sebelum membangunkan Sentaro.

"Kh.."

Wajahku semerah kepiting rebus. Kuusap bibirku dengan punggung tangan. kemudian, hening sejenak. Lalu, akupun berpikir, '_Apa yang sebenarnya telah _

_kulakukan? APA?_'. Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku yang sempit. Dadaku nyeri. Sakit. Sakit sekali mengakui kekalahan ini.

Tapi—sejak hari itu, aku menyadari perasaanku—yang tak bisa kuingkari lagi—bahwa aku … sepertinya, menyukai Sentaro.

"Sial." Wajahku terlihat frustasi, ketika itu. dengan telapak tangan yang menopang wajah, aku duduk dalam posisi yang tidak terasa nyaman lagi. Sentaro yang terbangun, menangkap basah kejanggalan ekspresi yang kubuat saat itu.

"_Bo_, Richie. Kau kenapa?" ia menguap lebar.

Matanya menelusur padaku dengan pandangan yang sulit di jabarkan. Aku hanya menelan ludah, berharap ia tak menanyakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Sial. Aku jadi benci dengan kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini … gay—

"Aku … tidak apa-apa."

Wajahku tertunduk, lemas. Mungkin Sentaro akan menganggapku semakin aneh, tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan wajahku lagi, "Maaf, hari ini bisa pulang lebih cepat? Aku ingin istirahat."

Hening, lagi. Sentaro tak membalas kata-kataku, hanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang fokus menatapku.

"Kau boleh bawa kuenya pulang."

Tambahku, sengaja menekankan kalimat bahwa aku ingin sekali ia pulang, saat itu.

"Hm … baiklah," ia beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan dengan langkah yang terasa dingin, kemudian menepuk bahuku sekali, "Terimakasih untuk hari ini. aku akan menghapalkannya kembali sepulang dari sini."

Pada saat itu, Sentaro pulang tanpa membawa potongan kue _sponge_ yang kuletakkan diatas meja, tadi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak nyaman karenanya. perasaan bersalah langsung menghantuiku secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

**SnA**

.

.

.

Keesokkannya—tepat dihari minggu—aku ada kencan dengan Ri-_chan_ di bukit untuk makan bersama. Semacam piknik kecil-kecilan di pagi hari yang segar. Ri-chan bilang, ia sudah berada di lokasi, dimana segalanya seperti tikar gulung dan _bento_ buatannya sudah tertata rapi. Tinggal aku saja yang belum hadir.

Sebenarnya aku sedang malas berkomunikasi, semenjak insiden di kamar dengan Sentaro. Tapi aku tidak mau menolak acara yang Ri-_chan_ buat sampai dua kali. Jadi kupaksakan kakiku untuk melangkah.

Namun, apa yang kudapat saat itu. sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan terekam pada visualisasiku dimana sosok Ri-_chan_ yang sedang duduk dibawah naungan pohon besar, ditemani oleh seseorang yang wajahnya sangat—amat familiar dimataku.

"Kenapa—"

"Ah, _gomen_, Kaoru-_kun_. Aku mengajak Sentaro, karena kupikir kalau cuma berdua, kau mungkin akan kebosanan. Habis, sejak kemarin wajahmu terlihat lesu.

Sentaro juga menyadarinya. Jadi, kurasa, menghiburmu seorang diri tidak akan mudah. Makanya—"

"Tapi … ini kan kencan? K-kukira, kita hanya … berdua saja."

Ri-_chan_ terpekik setelah mendengar kalimatku.

"A-ah! _G-gomen_, Kaoru-_kun_! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau hanya ingin berdua—"

Salah.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan jika Sentaro ada. Tapi masalahnya … aku sedang tidak bisa menanggapi wajah Sentaro, saat ini.

Tapi—

"_Ma_, kalau memang kalian ingin berdua aku permis—"

"Tidak," aku menarik tangan Sentaro spontan, saat itu. Ri-_chan_ dan Sentaro kaget. Tentu saja aksiku barusan seperti sedang menahan seorang gadis agar tidak pergi dari hadapanku. dramatisasi, "Aku tidak keberatan … sebenarnya. Aku hanya beropini saja tadi."

"B-begitu. Syukurlah, kalau kau tidak marah." Ri-_chan_ menghela napasnya, "_Jaa_, aku mau cuci tangan sebentar. Kalian tunggu disini ya."

Ri-_chan_ berlari memunggungiku. Semilir angin setelah kepergian Ri-_chan_ jadi terasa lebih intens. Bahkan suaranya begitu menegangkan, ditelingaku.

"Bagaimana … hapalanmu, kemarin?" aku berusaha untuk basa-basi. Mengisi kecanggungan dengan kata-kata agar wajah gugupku tidak kentara.

"Tenang. Aku sudah menghapalnya, semua." Jawabnya, pendek.

"Semua?"

"Ya … begitulah. Kau tidak percaya?"

Aku menggeleng ketika Sentaro berpaling kepadaku. Serta merta kupamerkan cengiran lebar sebagai tanda bahwa aku senang dengannya yang sudah berusaha.

"Baguslah kalau kau memang sudah hapal—"

"_Ano_, Richie."

Aneh, entah kenapa Sentaro memotong pembicaraanku, saat itu.

"…ya?"

"Boleh aku jujur, tentang sesuatu?"

Detak jantungku kembali bertabuh seperti drum. Keras, cepat. Kali ini, aku sungguhan takut tak terkira. Mungkinkah, Sentaro tahu bahwa kemarin aku … menciumnya?

"J-jujur? Tentang apa ya?" tanyaku berlagak pilon.

"Begini," ia menggosok kepalanya saat itu. tidak, itu gestur orang yang gugup. Aku tahu itu, "Kemarin, dikamarmu itu—"

_Glek_.

Mati aku. Mati aku. Mati aku.

"—AC-nya dingin sekali ya…"

…

…

…

"Hah?" wajahku langsung terlihat bodoh saat perkataan Sentaro tidak sesuai dengan skenario di kepalaku.

"Ya, habis, pas kemarin bangun tidur, aku merasa kulitku terasa dingin sekali. Terus juga, bibirku menggigil. Rasanya seperti habis mencium balok es."

"A-A-Ah, masa? Hahahaha!"

Panik. Aku tahu aku panik apalagi saat Sentaro mengatakan bibir. Wajahku pasti aneh sekali saat itu.

"iya. Dingin tahu."

"Hm … Kalau boleh jujur, kemarin, aku tidak menyalakan AC … sebenarnya," ini tidak bohong, "Kau kira aku gila apa, menyalakan AC ditengah musim gugur?"

"Ah!" Sentaro seperti membuat wajah '_benar juga_!' sambil menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya kepada telapak tangan kiri. Dasar, si bodoh ini, "Tapi sungguh,

dirumahku saja karpet dan seprai ranjangnya tidak secepat itu mendingin seperti yang ada dikamarmu."

"Hanya imajinasimu saja, ah."

"Tidak. Aku yakin dikamarmu seperti ada sesuatu."

"Konyol. Hahaha!"

Obrolanku dengan Sentaro, entah kenapa kembali mulus. Gugup dan rasa takutku, mendadak tersapu hilang, tanpa sisa. Dalam hati, aku bersyukur. Senang. Tidak lama kemudian, Ri-_chan_ kembali sambil setengah berlari.

"_Gomen_! Aku tadi lama sekali ya?" ia membungkuk sambil menjelaskan bahwa ia baru saja menolong seorang nenek-nenek yang mencari kantor pos. wajahnya berubah-ubah. Lucu sekali melihat Ri-_chan_ yang menjelaskan sesuatu, "D-dan, sebagai balasannya, nenek itu memberiku cemilan manis."

"Woaa… kelihatan enak. oi Riko, aku mau!"

Piknikku dengan Ri-_chan_ dan Sentaro kembali berlangsung, menyenangkan. Ri-_chan_ menyodorkan piring-piring kepadaku dan Sentaro yang sudah diisinya dengan lauk dan onigiri. Sentaro seperti biasa, makan dengan lahap dan terburu-buru. Semenntara aku, baru saja mengucapkan '_itadakimasu_' untuk makanannya.

"_Ne_, Sentaro. Kalau kau makan seperti itu, mungkin gadis-gadis akan malas membuatkanmu bekal."

"Lho, kenapa? Seharusnya mereka senang karena bekalnya kumakan dengan lahap."

Ri-_chan_ tertawa mendengar penjelasan Sentaro yang terkesan santai. Aku juga, diam-diam menikmati pembicaraan mereka.

"Mungkinkah … saat ini kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

Sentaro berhenti mengunyah. Sementara aku? Tersedak dengan oksigen yang sedang kuhirup. Ri-_chan_ masih dengan senyumnya, tidak menyadari keadaan.

Sesaat, Sentaro memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Apa hubungannya makan lahap dengan jatuh cinta?"

Ri-_chan_ tertawa lagi.

"Hanya menebak-nebak. Maaf, Sentaro-_kun_."

Entah, mungkin ini ilusiku saja. Tapi, seperkian detik kemudian Sentaro melirik kearahku, masih dengan wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan. Aku tersentak dengan pandangan yang terasa asing itu. tidak sering Sentaro melirik dengan sorot mata seperti itu.

Kemudian, ia kembali memandang lurus kepada sesuatu yang mungkin hanya ada dalam imajinasinya.

"Tapi mungkin … kau benar kalau aku sedang tertarik pada seseorang."

Sentaro kembali mengunyah onigirinya.

Aku terperanjat. Amat sangat.

"Soalnya, kemarin aku … bermimpi tentang orang itu."

"Heeee… benarkah? Siapa itu? siapa?"

Sentaro mengunyah onigirinya sampai habis. Ia menepuk kepala Ri-_chan_ kemudian tertawa besar-besar.

"Itu jelas, rahasia. Hahahaha!"

"_Mo_! Sentaro-_kun_ pelit!"

Aku termenung di tempatku. Tidak bisa berkomentar karena jantungku bereaksi di luar dugaan. Entahlah, siapa orang yang Sentaro maksud. Kecil kemungkinannya jika itu aku. Tapi—melihat dari gelagat matanya barusan, ia seperti memberiku sebuah petunjuk. Dan aku pikir … itu adalah—aku.

Gila memang, spekulasiku yang mengatakan bahwa Sentaro membalas perasaanku.

Tapi yah, setelah acara piknik ini, tak ada lagi yang membahas hal seperti 'siapa orang yang Sentaro maksud'. Pada akhirnya, rahasia, tetaplah menjadi sebuah rahasia. hari minggu ini menjadi hari yang menyisakan banyak misteri dan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benakku. Meskipun begitu, minggu ini cukup menyenangkan untuk dijalani.

Untuk itu, aku tidak mau memikirkan banyak hal sulit seperti bagaimana besok akan terlihat. Aku juga tidak mau mengkhawatirkan perasaanku yang sedang tumbuh saat ini. kubiarkan saja semuanya berjalan secara alami. Kuharap, aku masih mencintai Ri-_chan_. Tapi, kalau memang aku—ternyata—menyukai Sentaro … maka aku tidak akan berkomentar banyak. Aku mungkin, akan menerima perasaan ini. aku juga tidak akan membohongi diriku lagi. kemudian menyatakan hal ini pada Sentaro, suatu saat nanti.

Yah, suatu saat. Asal tidak sekarang.

Maaf, Sentaro. Mungkin nantinya, aku akan membuatmu risih.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **OMG maaaaaf Kaoru-kun, aku membuatmu jadi super gayish nan melankolis. LOOOL! Tapi yah jujur, dari pertama kali liat Sakamichi no Apollon di episode pertama, aku langsung kepincut sama sosok SentaroxKaoru yang begitu stunning dimataku XD si mangaka seolah sengaja menyelipkan adegan BL terselubug di anime ini. UWUWUWU! XD

**P.S** : '_bo_' yang ada di kalimat-kalimat Sentaro itu seperti logat. Di anime-nya, Sentaro emang ngomong seperti itu. entahlah, artinya apa XD sementara '_mo_' itu seperti, 'hei' atau 'ayolaah'. IMHO.

**Kalau sempat, aku mau buat sekuel. Isinya? Kira-kira mungkin seperti ini :**

_Lantunan melodi berdenging, seperti denyut nadi yang terasa begitu hidup. Lentiknya jari Kaoru menari anggun diatas tuts piano. dengan mata tertutup, ia resapi semua melodi yang telah ia ciptakan dan telah ia mainkan di depan seseorang yang menjadi sumber inspirasinya, saat itu._

_Sentaro—dari kursi dibelakang drum set-nya—hanya termangu, tanpa menginterupsi permainan klasik Kaoru dengan tabuhan yang liar. ia justru termenung, hingga sadar-sadar, permainan piano Kaoru telah berakhir._

_"B-Bagaimana?" tanya lelaki berkacamata itu dengan kalimat yang terasa gugup._

_"Aku tidak bisa … mendeskripsikan kemana genre dari musik ini. tapi—melodi tadi terdengar seperti, curahan hatimu saja."_

_"Haha. Masa?" Sentaro tak menjawab pertanyaan singkat Kaoru, "Apa yang kau tangkap dari laguku?"_

_"Perasaan jatuh cinta."_

_Kaoru tersedak napasnya._

_"Lagu yang bagus. Riko pasti suka saat mendengarnya."_

_"A-ah—"_

_Ada riak muka yang kecewa saat itu. mungkin Sentaro tidak tahu, bahwa dialah sosok yang dibuatkan lagu itu. terdengar aneh memang, tapi inilah kenyataannya._

_"Kau beri judul apa untuk lagu ini, oi, Richie?"_

_"Judul?" jeda sejenak, "Judulnya—"_

**Yak! Sampai disini. Mata naa~ minna! XD**

**Muchas Gracias!**


End file.
